


Bent

by party_peacock



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/party_peacock/pseuds/party_peacock
Summary: "Fuck Jared, don't fucking argue with me about the size of my cock, she fucking told me it was too small, that I was all elbows in bed, that I," he choked back a sob, "was bad. I'm just so fucking embarrassed." He tore his hands away from his hair and balled his fists, pressing them to his eyes."There's nothing wrong with being small," Jared whispered before he could stop himself, "I bet it's cute."Shameful small penis/praise kink smut. First fic, hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No proofreading, we die like men! Written to 'Bent' by Matchbox Twenty, primo Jarrich feels.

"And then it just happened."

  
"On the floor?"

  
"We were like two wild animals..." Richard trailed off, momentarily lost in memory. Jared bundled his hands under his chin. "I'm sure it was magnificent," he blurted out. Richard hung his head in his hands and just laughed, sounding a bit hysterical. He heaved a great breath in.  
"She...actually hated it." Jared could barely make out what he had said.

  
"Hated it? Are you sure? Richard this is no time for false modesty..."

  
"She _hated_ it Jared," Richard hissed, snapping his head up. He carded his fingers through his hair and sniffed. 'Is he crying?' Jared felt a pang in his heart as he regarded his friend, eyes glassy and distraught, hunched over in his fold out chair. Jared settled his hands on his cot, idly toying with his blanket. He wanted so badly to reach out and comfort him but his decorum wouldn't allow it -- god, just the thought of reaching out to Richard was almost too much.

  
"I'm..." he began, carefully choosing his words. "I'm certain you're mistaken, Richard. You're a catch." He hoped he sounded sincere, but not too sincere. 'Don't lay down all your cards Jared,' he silently told himself, 'don't get yourself hurt. Just be there for him. This isn't about you.'  
Richard clucked his tongue and laughed bitterly. "Ihaveasmalldick,ok?"

 

"What?" Jared pressed, unsure if he had heard him correctly.

  
"I. Have. A. Small. Dick. Okay?" Richard gritted out, pulling at his scalp. It felt as though the air had been sucked out of the room. Jared let his mouth fall open, surprised by Richard's forthcomingness. "Richard, I doubt..."

  
"Fuck Jared, don't fucking argue with me about the size of my cock, she fucking told me it was too small, that I was all elbows in bed, that I," he choked back a sob, "was bad. I'm just so fucking _embarrassed_." He tore his hands away from his hair and balled his fists, pressing them to his eyes.

  
"There's nothing wrong with being small," Jared whispered before he could stop himself, "I bet it's cute." He suddenly felt dizzy, blood rushing to his face. He felt as though he had lifted the veil and revealed his feelings and suddenly his heart was thrust into the harsh light of day. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to center himself before opening them to look at the man before him. 'What have you done , what in the world have you done?'

  
Richard was inscrutible. His bright blue eyes had darkened and his face contracted. Jared could feel his stomach drop.

  
"That's not very funny, Jared," Richard stuttered out, deadly serious. Jared gasped. He thought he was teasing him. He reached out and grabbed Richard's wrist, squeezing gently.

  
"I'm not teasing you. I..." he swallowed thickly. Screw it, why not just burn the whole house down. "I don't mind small. Some people like small. I...I like small." He felt like he could vomit. Richard's skin felt feverishly warm. The blonde blinked back tears.  
"I don't believe you." His voice was so small. Jared wanted nothing more than to hold him.

  
"Show me."

 

"What?" Richard looked like he was on the verge of panic. He started to get up but Jared held onto his wrist.

  
"If...if you want to," he started, keeping his voice even and trying to temper his own expectations, "you can show me. And I. Can show you. That it's not a problem. That it can be good." He coughed, blushing. Where had this boldness come from? Richard spun around to regard him and Jared felt sick. Surely he would be rejected now, what had he been thinking, Richard is probably disgusted, but suddenly he was unbuckling his belt and haphazardly shoving his pants down and Jared could only stare in absolute shock.

  
Richard bunched his hands in front of his lap, gingerly stepping out of his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles. He grabbed the hem of his sweater and tugged it down, his body flushed pink and trembling.

  
Jared reached out and let his fingers brush over Richard's knuckles. "Show me," he whispered, his voice catching in his throat. Richard gulped and nodded, lifting his shirt up over his head and exposing himself fully. He cast the material off to the floor and let his arms fall awkwardly to the side of his body, unsure what to do with his hands.  
"Oh." Jared choked out. He cupped Richard's cock and balls gently, the whole package fitting securely in the palm of his hand. He glanced up and saw Richard squeeze his eyes shut, tears threatening to leak out, his face red.

  
"Richard...you're beautiful." Jared rasped, loud enough that he was sure Richard had heard him. Richard's eyes snapped open and met his own. "You're beautiful," he repeats, willing the blonde to believe it, if he just said it with enough conviction maybe Richard would see what he saw when he looked at him. Jared kept his touch light, letting his left hand reach up to caress the peach fuzz of his navel, his right hand still cupping him gently.

  
"Um...I-I don't, I mean, no I don't think so," Richard began to babble nervously and Jared took that to mean no one had ever said that to him before. In the dim light of the server room, a single light overhead them illuminating Richard's golden curls like a halo, Jared thought he looked like an honest to God angel. He curled his fingers under his balls, dancing the tips across his perineum.

  
"No, Richard, you're so pretty, so soft," he sighed, his voice barely a whisper. "I want..." he began, and took a shaky breath. He was so nervous, excited and painfully hard but terrified just the same. "I want to make you feel good Richard. You deserve it. You're so brilliant and beautiful and I just want..." he trailed off, unsure if he had gone too far.  
Richard was still shaking and he was worrying his lip nearly bloody, but his breathing had evened out. He let his hands come to rest on Jared's forearms and the taller man gasped at the contact.  
"You...want me? Even though I'm s-so..." he trailed off and choked back a small sob that knocked Jared right in the throat.

  
"Oh Richard," he breathed. "To me, you're perfect." He gently slid his thumb down Richard's shaft, feeling his little member perk up under the attention.  
Richard took a few deep breaths and then nodded. "Okay."

  
Jared blinked. "Okay?"

  
Richard nodded again, squeezing Jared's forearms lightly. "M-make me feel good."

  
Jared flashed him a hundred watt smile. What a marvelous night this had turned into. Deliberately slow, giving him enough time to protest, Jared leaned forward and nuzzled at Richard's cockhead, flicking his tongue out to lave at the drop of precome that had collected at his tip. The blonde squeaked, digging his nails into Jared's ghostly skin.  
"Relax...let me take care of you," Jared assured him one again and then swallowed him down, sighing contentedly at the gentle fullness on his tongue. Richard tasted musky and salty and had begun to leak quite a bit. Jared hummed around him a bit, taking his time running his tongue up and down his shaft. Richard keened into his mouth, reaching up to grab at Jared's hair.

  
"Oooooh my gooood," Richard panted out, and Jared couldn't help but smile around him, his nose pressed up to his pubic bone. Jared let his deft fingers roam, up and down Richard's sides, up to tweak his nipples, back down to knead at his thighs strung taut with pleasure and need.  
"Jared, Jared, Jared," he murmured, trembling like a leaf under his ministrations. Jared felt his heart soar; he wanted this to be good for Richard, he wanted nothing more than to please him. He pulled back, letting Richard's little bit fall from his mouth. "Do you want to come Richard," he asked, surprised by the low rasp in his voice. "Do you want to come in my mouth?"

  
Richard moaned, his knees buckling. Jared held fast to his thighs, holding him up, supporting his weight with his long fingers. 'I will always hold you up,' he thought, a bit delirious, 'I will help you stand.'  
"Please Jared, please please please," Richard cried desperately, tugging on Jared's hair, directing him back to his lap. Jared smirked and placed a gentle kiss to his inner thigh. "Anything, anything," he intoned and swallowed him down once more, hollowing out his cheeks and reaching around to cup Richard's ass, eliminating as much distance as humanly possible.

  
He felt Richard tense up under him and suddenly he's coming undone, shooting down Jared's throat and nearly ripping his hair out at the roots. Jared pulls him close and holds him through it, letting his trembling subside and he comes down from his peak. He pulls off his cock with a sigh, a string of saliva and come dripping obscenely off his lips. He wipes his mouth and, chancing it, yanks Richard down onto his cot, gathering his lithe form in his arms and burying his nose in his curls.

  
To his utter surprise, Richard peeks up shyly at him, his light blue eyes glazed over in a post orgasm haze. He leans forward and pressed his chapped lips against Jared's and he can't help but let out a small gasp. He had just blown Richard Hendricks and now he was kissing him, on his bed, and he's naked, and wow how could one man be so lucky, so blessed as to have experienced this moment. He shuts his eyes and tries to catalog every sensation, tries to paint a robust portrait that he can endlessly return to when life becomes difficult.

  
Richard pulls back and regards him quietly. He kneels down suddenly, his hands falling into Jared's lap, searching for his button. Jared huffs out a laugh and grabs his hands, stopping him. "I actually..." he blushes. "I finished. Um. You don't have to."  
"You...you finished?" Richard stares at him, incredulous. Jared nods, shifting uncomfortably in his sticky briefs.

  
"I told you, I...like it. This. You know what I mean," he laughs nervously. "It uh...really turns me on," he says, reaching up to rub awkwardly at his neck. Richard says nothing, slowly standing up and beginning to gather his clothes off the floor.  
Jared takes a deep breath and begins the damage control.

  
"Richard, just so you know, this will in no way impact my work. I understand that this was a one time thing and I promise you my feelings won't get in the way of Pied Piper's success. You are so important to me and this company-" Richard reaches over and grabs Jared's hand, shaking his head.  
"You can't..." he whispers, turning his eyes down to the concrete.

  
"I can't...separate my personal and professional spheres? Richard that's hardly fair, I've done a pretty good job of that for the past year and-"

  
"No, you can't just go back to normal, I - I can't," Richard rushes out, his face flushed again in embarrassment. "I don't want to go back to before. I liked this. That was... I - I - I like you. " He tenses up in anticipation of Jared's answer.  
Jared looks at him as though he's hung the moon. He reaches over and grabs his chin, lifting his mouth up for a chaste kiss.

  
"Good, because I like you too," Jared grins. "And I love your cock," and suddenly he's laughing at his honest vulgarity, so unlike him, and Richard is laughing, and Jared is gathering Richard into his arms and thanking the universe for giving him so much more than he could reasonably ask for, so much more than he feels he deserves. 


	2. we keep meeting like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Richard keep finding themselves boning down in interesting ways. They don't talk about it (kinda).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some short smut in celebration of tonight's episode. Promise there will be kink negotiation and some like real feelings sharing later.

Jared rests his cheek on Richard's thigh, leaning slightly forward to lick long stripes across his little bit. He flicks his tongue across the leaky cockhead, alternating between barely covering Richard with his mouth and hot breath and swallowing him down whole, cock and balls fitting easily in his mouth. 

Richard thrashes his head, thighs quivering and uselessly thrusting up, up - "moooore, Jared" he pants, fingers grasping right at the base of his neck, urging him forward. Jared pulls off and chuckles, softly tonging his cocklet. 

"Look at you," he breathes, lapping up Richard's precome and pinning his hips down with his large hands. "You get so wet for me sweetheart, it's so easy" and suddenly Richard is shrieking and seizing and impossibly, coming, shooting stripes of pearly white across his stomach and onto Jared's face. 

In no time flat Richard is curled into a ball, hands covering his head. Jared springs forward to the dresser, grabs some Kleenex to wipe his face off, and spins back around, a little unsure what had just transpired.

"Uh...babe? Do you want me to clean you up?" He feels a little awkward standing useless and naked, his unflaggingly hard cock bobbing between his thighs. He resigns himself to getting off later, far more interested in attending to Richard. He gingerly sits down next to him, rubbing his back softly. "Is everything ok?"

"Mmpf." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you?"

Richard groans and rolls around to face Jared, snatching the Kleenex from his pale fingers. 

"Fuck Jared, I don't think I've come harder in my life, of course I'm okay - I just..." he trails off as he wipes his torso down, eyes unable to meet the intensity of Jared's concerned stare.

"You just...?" Richard draws his knees up to his chest, trying to take up as little space as humanly possible. 

"I'm just, uh, surprised I guess...by how much I like it when you...when you're..." 

"You like me being on top? There's nothing wrong with th-"

"...when you're the boy?" Richard finishes weakly, flushing pink down to his chest. Jared cocks his head and considers him for a moment, soaking in his soft curls and slender frame. 'Well, aren't we both boys?' Jared starts to counter, but he thinks better of it and leans down to Richard's ear instead, nipping at the lobe. _Be brave, Jared, what's the worst that can happen?_

"You like it when I eat you out, baby?" He barely has time to think before Richard is crashing his mouth against his, licking and sucking at his lips, keening desperately and practically writhing his way onto Jared's lap. Jared pulls his legs over him, wrapping his arms around Richards's slight waist. He grinds up into him, his cock brushing against Richard's small nub, already swollen and leaking, ready for an apparent round two. Nervously, Jared reaches down to caress his package, snugly nestled between their bellies. 

"Oh sweetheart," he coos, running his index finger thru Richard's precome and smearing it all over, "you're already soaked again." Richard shudders all over and nods, "y-yeah," his voice absolutely wrecked. 

As much as Jared wanted to take this new discovery and draw it out, he had been hard for almost an hour and it was beginning to take its toll. He kept rutting up against Richard, desperate to relieve some of the pressure in his cock.

"R-Richard...do you...can you?" He groaned as Richard reached down to take his cock in hand, shyly stroking him without further instruction. They had only hooked up a handful of times since the first incident, and usually Jared was content to get Richard off and rub himself off on his thighs, but something about the way Richard had gone so sweet and pliant for him almost instantly pushed all thoughts of finishing later or alone aside. He needed him now.

Richard's hand fluttered over Jared and he pushed up to meet his grip. It was good - so fucking good - but not nearly enough. He gathered his friend in his arms and laid them out; his long legs hanging slightly off the bed. Richard propped himself up with one hand and reached over to resume his ministrations with the other, but Jared intercepted him, pulling his hand to his mouth and licking his palm, his fingers.

"I want you to touch me Richard..." and Richard sighed and nodded, his eyes half lidded. "And I want you to rub yourself," he continued, kissing his way down to Richard's wrist before meeting his gaze. "Two fingers," he croaked, worryingly searching Richard's eyes for a sign he'd gone too far, implied too much. 

To his relief, Richard simply fluttered his eyelashes at him and grabbed at his overly hard cock with his spit-slick hand. He pumped him slowly and Jared watched in awe as Richard trailed his free hand down his chest, his navel, until it rest gently in his lap. Without missing a stroke he sat up and spun to face Jared, spreading his legs apart as much as he could given the small cot. He pushed his cocklet against his navel and started to rub himself off with his other hand, his index and middle finger spreading around his leaking fluids to ease the way. 

"You're so pretty baby...god..." he unfisted his hands from the sheets and let them trail up and down Richard's thighs, hitching them apart even wider. "Come for me sweetheart, wanna see you, c'mon" and that was enough to cause Richard to shudder apart, throwing his head back as he pitched his hips up to meet the slick motion of his fingers. Satisfied that he had taken sufficient care of his friend, Jared let himself go with a low groan, letting his eyes fall shut so he could fully appreciate the feel of Richard next to him, hand on him, stroking him through one of the more intense orgasms of his life. They laid back, their hands finding one another at the juncture between their hips.

"That was..."

"...incredible." Richard nervously laughed. Jared breathed a sigh of relief and sat up to gaze at his (lover?) friend.

"Oh god, I was so worried I had gone too far...I kind of just went for...uh..." He noticed a flush creep back across Richard's skin and he stared at the wall, ceiling, the server rack, literally anywhere but Jared's piercing gaze. They sat in silence for a while, the sweat sheen on their skin drying to a tacky layer of dirt and cum and exertion. Their breathing evened out. Neither wanted to make the first move.

"I...like it. When you. Take care of me." Richard whispered, barely audible amidst the gentle whirr of the machinery surrounding them. "It's nice to let go and feel...cherished?"

"Oh Richard," Jared breathed, leaning forward to gather him in his arms. "All I want is to do is cherish you." Richard hummed against the marble expanse of his neck, letting his lips dance across the thrum of Jared's pulse. They stayed there a few moments longer before Richard rolled off and fetched the towel he had preemptively snuck into the garage, wrapping it around his waist. He paused at the door before casting a look at the cot over his shoulder. "Do you, uh, think you'd want to join me? In the, the...shower?" He bit down on his lip immediately, drained of courage. 

Jared was crowding him up against the door in two seconds flat, his long fingers digging into Richard's waist, breath hot on his neck.

"Anything for my baby girl."

Richard gasped and practically punched the door supporting his weight. _I guess we're really doing this...thing. Whatever it was._

He felt Jared grin into his shoulder blades.

He was so fucked. 


End file.
